Alice's Valentines Day In Wonderland
by Samara Sophie
Summary: Alice has hated Valentines Day ever since her ex had left her for her older sister.Now Valentines Day is in Wonderland and everyone wants to celebrate it with their favorate person,Alice.There's only one problem Alice doesn't want to celebrate it.
1. Chapter1:Peter Finally Gets A Kiss

**Hey guys,**

**It's a Valentine's Day story in Wonderland.**

* * *

When Alice came to Wonder land she hoped to escape that one holiday she lieast liked.

Valentines Day.

But, of course when she started talking about the hildays in her world she mentioned Valentines Day.

Everyone was so facinated by that holiday that they decided to celebrate it.

Espicialy with the person who told them about it, Alice.**

* * *

**

Peter was strolling along the shops looking for the perfect gift to give to Alice.

Then when he thought that everything in the store's where horrible presents to give to Alice he saw it.

It was a bunny that held a card saying, I LOVE YOU.

Peter thought that the bunny was just like him so he decided to purchase it for Alice.

He aslo got a lot of red roses and one big pink rose at the middle of the bouque.

Which he planed to give to Alice.

Peter was going to go to the Clock Tower when he saw Alice walking out of a store.

Excellent, Peter thought, I could give my dear Alice her present right now.

Peter walked up to Alice to give her his present.

"Oh, Peter. The roses are beautiful and the bunny's cute." Alice said not surprise that Peter would give her something on Valentines Day.

Besides he was the most excited person to get to this day.

"Alice, is the present good enough for you to give me a kiss?" Peter asked hoping that Alice would say yes.

"Um, Peter just because we're celebrating a holiday filled with love and stuff like that and that you gave me presents; I don't know if I should kiss you. Beacuse I usually give kisses to the people I love." Alice said almost whispering her last sentence.

"Oh." Peter said.

It was ovious that Alice had crushed his feelings.

"I've got to go back to the castle now." Peter said as his rabbit ears started to drop.

That made Alice regret what she had said.

Sure Peter was annoying, but he had gone through all the trouble just to give me these and I had crushed him, Alice thought, Maybe I should go apolagize to him.

That morning Alice had spent looking for Peter all over the castle.

Alice had finally found him in the castle's maze.

"Peter, wait up." Alice said grabbing Peters wrist.

"Peter I'm sorry for saying what I said. I didn't really mean it." Alice told him hoping that he wouldn't get mad at her.

"Y-you didn't?" Peter said looking down at the grass.

"Well I did but that doesn't mean that I don't like or love you." Alice said bushing then she leaned over and gave Peter a quick kiss.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww,**

**Peter got what he always wanted:**

**A kiss from Alice**

**And I think that Alice is starting to warm up to Peter.**


	2. Chapter2:The Cashire Cat And The Date

**Hey did you guys like Peter's Valentines Day?**

**Well here come's Boris's.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

"Awwwww, Boris you shouldn't have." Alice said hugging the giant bear that Boris got for her.

Boris smiled and said, "But, I wanted to. You said that Valentine's Day is suppose to be for us to show how much we love and care about the person we like."

"True.'' Alice said blushing.

Boris had just confessed that he likes Alice.

"Well where's my present?" Boris asked looking at Alice's hands.

"Oh, your present, um I didn't know what to get you so I decided to ask you myself." Alice said proud of her quick thinking.

"I would like to have a date with Alice." Boris said putting an arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Okay, when and where?" Alice asked agreeing to the date.

"Meet me at the Amusement Park before sundown." Boris said waving Alice a goodbye.

Alice did what Boris told her.

"Hey Alice you made it and just in time to. C'mon I wan't to show you something special and cool." Boris said leading Alice to a huge tree.

What's so special about this tree? Alice asked herself.

"Now we have to climb this tree." Boris said already climbing it.

"Wait, Boris I can't climb this." Alice told Boris.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Boris said giving Alice a hand to help her climb the big tree.

Finally they reached the spot where Boris wanted to show Alice.

It was huge tree branch.

"Look! This is what I wanted to show you." Boris said pointing to the beautiful sunset.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Alice thought out loud.

"Yea, it is. That's why I told you to meet me before sunset." Boris said starting to lean towards Alice's cheek planting a kiss on her.

But before he could, Alice fell down from the tree!

"Lice-Ali-Ice-Alice! Are you okay?" Boris said with a worried tone.**(Authors Note:Hey doesn't this part remind you the second to the first part of the beggining of Heart No Kuni No Alice, when Alice's older sister was calling her(Alice) name?)**

Alice sat up feeling dizzy. "I guess so." Alice said standing up.

Boris gave Alice a great big bear hug.

"B-Boris your squishing me." Alice said, her face starting to get red.

"I'm sorry Alice I just thought that it might make you feel better." Boris said with an innocent face.

They were sitting down by one of the Amusement Parks table drinking a milk shake.

Since it was summer time in the Amusement Park it would be hot, all day and all night.

Boris put his arm around Alice's shoulder which of course caused Alice to blush.

**(Authors Note:Damn man, I'm making Alice blush a lot in these stories.)**

"Hey look at the LOVE-BIRDS." Gowland said walking towards the two.

"What?" Alice said surprised but really wasn't besides they really did look like a couple.

Although she tried not to sound mean while saying it since it will hurt Boris's feelings and I'm pretty sure that she didn't want to do the Peter thing with Boris.

"Calm down," Gowland said.

"Geez, Boris where did you ever find a women like her?" Gowland said sarcasticly.

"I went hunting and captured her heart." Boris said sounding pleased.

"Well how about a lovely song for you two and the player." Gowland said already playing his violen without a melody, smphany and real talent.**(Authors Note:Sorry if the last part sounds mean but that what the characters are thinking, I think.)**

"C'mon Alice we have to escape from this bad music." Boris said grabbing Alice's hand running to a place where they couldn't hear the awfull sound again, and that has to be the Mafia's Mantion but, they wouldn't go there right now.

They hid at an alley between the stores.

"That was a close one." Boris said looking at Alice.

"You got that right." Alice said sarcasticly.

Alice looked at Boris. She sometimes forget that he's a cat until she looks at his ears and tail.

"Alice, will you stay here when your bottle fills up?" Boris asked her.

"Sorry Boris but I can't. I've already made up my mind." Alice said looking down.

Boris kissed Alice!

She looked at him surprised.

"If your not going to stay here then can I atleast have a kiss from you?" Boris said pouting.

Alice could feel herself blushing madly.

"I guess so." Alice said in a quite tone.

"Yay." Boris said giving Alice one more kiss.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww,**

**How cute.**

**Hope you guys liked this one ;D**


	3. Chapter3:My ClockMaster

Alice handed Julius his cup of coffee.

''89'' Julius said as he put the cup down. Alice smiled and thought, 'That's a lot more than last time.' ''Um, by the way Julius what are you working on?'' Alice asked. Julius wasn't working on fixing the clocks, instead he was doing something far off from that. There was a blue paper with white lines on it, in front of Julius. ''I'm doing special work that Nightmare gave me.'' Julius said sighing. ''Let me guess, he forced you to do it.'' Alice said letting out a little laugh.

Julius gave her the cold eye and said, ''Yes, he did. Infact it was more like a threat.'' Alice stopped laughing and her face got all serious. ''Oh.'' Alice said in a low voice. ''So what's it for?'' Alice asked changing the subject. ''Nightmare wants me to make him a 'Grand Clock' for the Tower of Clovers. And then he wants me to sculp a huge ice sculptures of him and miniture hims around the big one. After that he wants me to do a few more tasks.'' Julius explained.

''That's a lot for one person. Isn't anyone helping you?'' Alice asked. ''No, it's just me.'' Julis said. ''Can I help you?'' Alice asked. Julius shrugged and after a long silence he finally said, ''Okay, but don't mess thing up.'' Alice gave him a quick hug andsaid, ''Thanks!'' Julius blushed a little. He cleared his throat and said, ''Let's just get it over with.'' As the two couple left the tower to get some equipment Alice noticed that Julius was lightly blushing.

''What's the matter Julius? Is it too cold that your cheeks turned red?'' Alice said teasing.

''W-what? Yeah, it's really cold and I think a storm is coming.'' Julius said. Sure enough he was right, the two couple found a little abandoned cottage.

''When do you think the storms over?'' Alice asked looking out at the window. It was nothing but a blur. The only color that you could see is white.

''I don't know but it better be fast. I don't want to stay here long and I need to get the supplies and get over with the project already.'' Julius said. Alice sighed and she kept on looking out the window. ''If you think, that constantly staring at it will make it stop then it would've been over a while ago.'' Julius said as a fire started in the fire place. Alice blushed a little and she quickly put her hand away from the curtains and she stopped staring at the window.

''U-um, so is there any thing to warm us up besides the fire?'' Alice asked. Of course not! She felt stupid for even asking that question.

''N-nevermind.'' Alice quickly said. She looked around and noticed a coffee machine and if there's a coffee machine then there has to be a good chance that water and coffee beans would be around. Wouldn't it? It didn't matter, Alice knew that it would be hot enough to warm up the both of them. Alice kept on looking at the drawers, cabinets and under the covers.

''I found it!'' Alice said to herself in a low voice. She preapered the coffee, it's getting colder by the seconed. Even though the fire is burning and hot steam is coming out of the coffee machine it still wasn't warm enough. Julius was used to it, if you've been couped up in a small, cold office 24/7 then what Alice and Julius is going through would be nothing to you.

''Julius, I managed to make some coffee! It might not be the best tasting coffee around but we'll have to manage.'' Alice said walking over to Julius and handng him a cup of coffee. Julius took it and he took a few sips.

''92.'' Julius said taking another sip. Alice let out a little gasphs.

''9-92! But I thought that you rank it lower than 50.'' Alice admitted.

''Alice, even though we are trapped here in this cold, tiny room you still managed to make something warm. You tried your best and gave it everything you could gve. I could taste the warmth and love, you put into it even if it goes cold it's still warm and filled with open arms.'' Julius said. This made Alice blush madly, this is the first time that Julius had ever spoken like that to Alice in fact it might be the first time that Julius has ever talked like in front of anyone! Alice looked out the window and saw that the storm has ended. She opened up the door and everything is pure white. It's a beautiful view and there were clear, shining crystals hanging at the celings and roofs.

''C'mon, let's get the supplies.'' Julius said as the two walked into a store.

Not to long after that when Julius was sculpting a sculpture Alice noticed a white box with a blue bow wraped around it. There was a white paper tag tied around it and it said, ''Alice'' with a heart next to it. Alice picked it up and opened up the box. Inside was a beautiful piece of ice carved into a rose. Instantly Alice knew who it was from. As the young girl walked around the beautiful ice sculptures she found Julius in the middle of one of his scultures. As the two talked a little Alice finally managed to gather up the courage to thank Julius for the flower.

''T-thanks for the flower. It's beautiful.'' Alice said blushing.

''Oh, you liked it?'' Juluis asked in a boared voice.

''Y-yes, I like it very much. It's really beautiful.'' Alice said. Finally, Julius leaned over and gave Alice a kiss!

''It may look pretty but it's nothing compared to you eyes.'' Julius said.

'That's so cheasy!' Alice thought blushing uncontrollably but this time Alice made a move and kissed Juluis.


End file.
